


Muggy weather

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Relationships, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: My shortest and most potent fic yet.





	Muggy weather

Early golden sun beamed through cracks in the barn’s wooden rafters, prompting Peridot to ‘wake up’ and ‘start the day’, even though she never went to sleep in the first place. She looked over from her place on the mattress to see Lapis still (legitimately) sleeping in the hammock they set up. She rolled her head on the pillow in the other direction to see Amethyst’s spot empty. Oh. When did that happen? Perhaps there _were_ a few moments of sleep for Peridot.

She heard a thump from their newly-installed (but mostly aesthetic) kitchen. Peridot noticed Amethyst’s white head of hair and sat up. She plodded over to her, trailing soft noises created by her ‘sock’ appearance modifiers. Amethyst turned around and was trying not to smile, holding a steaming bowl of liquid that was darker than water.

“Coffee?” She asked as she watched her own scrutinizing reflection in it.

“Y-Yup.” Came Amethyst’s hiccupping voice. Peridot didn’t question it because Amethyst didn’t look upset; in fact quite the opposite. But maybe she should have, judging by what her coffee was held in.

“It’s looking pretty muggy out today, don’cha think?” Amethyst commented simply, trying to quell her seemingly unprompted snickering by sipping from her bowl. Peridot frowned in confusion and went to look out the big front door – she remembered seeing glowing sunlight come in from the old rafters just before.

Low and behold, the weather was in fact sunny! But for whatever reason, all of the coffee mugs from the little kitchen were sitting out of place in the dirt and grass!

She turned back to Amethyst, who was sputtering behind her hand and unable to wipe the tears forming in her eyes away. Peridot held her lips in an angry pout and she was going to criticize what Amethyst had done until she froze in thought.

“Ahahahaha!” she began to cackle, her eyes scrunching. “I get the joke!”

Amethyst broke out into relieved laughter. Her hard work had paid off. Getting up early was worth it.

“Now bring all of them back inside immediately. Those are expensive.”

Amethyst paused mid-snort. “Wha-“

“Right now. Go.”

With Peridot, maybe it wasn’t so…

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a notorious otp prompt we all know and love (with minor adjustments for Peridot ofc).   
> I saw a Pearlmethyst comic ages ago using this joke, but no amedot-related content for it, so I made some myself.


End file.
